Our kind of Justice
by nobodyshouldknow
Summary: The League finds a great threat in a group of rebellious teens that are determined to bring them down.


_Hi. I don't own YJ or anything. This is an AU fic where the team is evil/antiheroic rather than being simply just the good guys and hates the League instead of being their junior league. The idea is based on the RP game poetic justice. It's more of a bunch of stories in stead of being a one story. There will be funny and sad and dramatic and other kinds of stories and it'll probably be darker than the show itself. _

It started with Wally and Robin meeting. Wally had heard rumors about Gotham City having a new protector, one that didn't work with Batman and was only a kid. So Wally had gone to Gotham and search him down. Of course it had been tough at first to trust each other, but with time they realized they were kindred-spirit,s and a friendship was formed. Soon Speedy joined as well. Having heard about the duo: the speedster and the kid who had no superpowers, but fought crimes with skills and gadgets alone, he had become intrigued and wanted in too. And then there was three of them. One of the main thing that connected them to begin with was their hatred for authority figures, especially one in particular: The Justice League.

Destroying the self-righteous group of idiots became their goal and over the course of the next months their group of three began found other teens who each had their own reason to hate the League. Soon after Speedy came along Kaldur found them and the four of them found Superboy. After that M´gann became apart of the team, followed shortly by Artemis and later Zatanna. All of a sudden they were eight. Eight and very dangerous.

Robin lazily stretched out his arms and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl.

"I still don't get this movie," Superboy said. "Why did Jimmy shoot Frankie. He has known him longer than Oz,"

It had been Miss Martian's idea to use Mt. Justice, the League's original headquarters as their home. Speedy had been able to tell them were it was, having been Green Arrow's sidekick for years.

"It's a movie. The main character can't be killed of. At least not until the end. Plus, sometimes it isn't the people you've knonw the longest that you like the most. And you really shouldn't take movies seriously, they are only for entertainment. What can appear all right or normal in them is sometimes wrong in the real world,"

As soon as he had finished the sentence he felt breeze and he heard Artemis yell as the popcorns vanished from his hand.

"WALLY. YOU IDIOT! I´LL KILL YOU!"

"Dude, those were my popcorns," Robin said as he sat up in the couch.

"So, what did you do this time?" he added.

"Nothing, I just burrowed her crossbow for an might have broken. Turns out those thing can´t stand being ran around with on 200 mph,2j

"And why exactly were you running around with Artemis crossbow?" Superboy asked.

"Yes Wally. Why?" Artemis ,who had just entered the room, asked.

"I wanted to know what would happen if I'd try to shoot and arrow at that speed," Wally said.

"Well, next time, break your own stuff, Frankenstein. And if you ever go into my room or so much as touch my stuff again, I'll end you,"

"You mean if you'd catch me. Oh, no. I forgot, you can't," Wally smirked.

"Well, fast boy," Artemis said and leaned forward. " You gotta sleep sometime. If I were you, I´d sleep with one eye open,"

That said she turned around and left.

"Dude, you are so dead," Robin said.

_**I NEED HELP PICKING PAIRINGS SO PLEASE VOTE! **__I am going to add some of the post-five gap characters later on so you can also vote for them. _

_Here are the pairings I am torned between (but if you have another pairing you really want than you can vote for that one) :_

_Artemis/Zatanna_

_Artemis/Superboy_

_Dick Grayson-Robin-Nightwing/Zatanna_

_Dick Grayson/Wally_

_Red Arrow/Aqualad_

_Tula/Aqualad_

_Blue Beetle/Impulse_

_Blue Beetle/Wonder Girl_

_Tim Drake-Robin/Wonder Girl_

_Most (or at least some) people will probably get new romantic partners over the course of the story, so feel free to vote for more than one pairing for a character._


End file.
